A Day In The Life
by Rose Stratis
Summary: Season 1 attitude, pre Addek. Not too much MerDer. Focuses on the everyday of the 4 interns and their friendship.


A DAY IN THE LIFE (David Usher from the album Morning Orbit)

Do you even imagine how many responsibilities the word doctor encloses? Well, let me remind you that we are essentially experimenting with peoples lives –though nobody thinks of it in that raw manner. What I am involved with is even bigger. High expectations for you Meredith…The great Ellis Grey…She is has it in her veins. Not exactly.

**_Meredith's house: _**

_Meredith wakes up on the couch_

**Meredith** "No way!"

_She listens to the footsteps on the stairway_

**Izzie** "Good morning Mer! Had a nice little nap?"

**George** "Hey Mer. Wakey wakey!"

_Meredith glares at the duo_

**Meredith** "Why on earth didn't you wake me up? I'm gonna be a mess today urghh!"

**Izzie** "C'mon stop nagging. Go freshen up, in 20 we gotta be at Grace"

_Meredith stretches and walks to the staircase_

_Izzie and George in the kitchen eating_

**George** "Hey Izz why don't we go for a nice dinner the 4 of us…"

**Izzie** "How long have you been thinking about that man? We still have to get through a busy day in hell."

**George** "How'd you know its gonna be busy?"

_Izzie rolls her eyes._

_Meredith appears running towards the door._

**Meredith** " Hurry up people! Bus is leaving"

_**SGH Parking Lot:**_

**George** "Morning"

**Cristina** "Morning to the whole lot."

_Bailey is bend over a counter writing._

**Bailey:** "Good morning interns! Hope you got some rest cos today it's gonna be busy!"

_Izzie eyecontacts George _

**Izzie** "Told ya!

**Bailey** "Grey 407,389,412 including paper work. O'Maley 376,401,392. Stevens 409,395, 385. Yang 411,392,387. And today you get to do the ordered lab tests. I hope you are not rusty by now."

_All disperse in different directions._

_Kate: 20-ish female Caucasian._

_Izzie checks her file and smiles towards the woman._

**Izzie** "Good morning Kate. How are you feeling today?"

**Kate** "I've been better".

**Izzie** "So can you describe what exactly you are feeling?"

**Kate **" I get shivers, sweating and I have terrible backaches from time to time"

**Izzie** "Ookey. Let me take your temperature."

"Seems you also have a fever… Did you have any micro-operation lately? Extraction of a tooth maybe?"

**Kate** "No…not really.

**Izzie** "I'll be right back. I am gonna have to draw some blood. It's most probably an infection."

**Kate** " I'm going to be fine aren't I ?"

**Izzie** "Well it's my job to look after you! And I hate it when I don't do my job right"

_Izzie leaves the room with a grin._

**Meredith** "Hello Mr. Yamoki. Did you sleep well last night? Today I am going to be responsible for you. I see you are up for surgery today. Is everything okay? Is there anything you' d like to ask me about the procedure?"

**Yamoki** " Living with constant headache for the past 2 years does not allow you to rest."

**Meredith** "Starting tomorrow you are gonna be at your finest"

**Yamoki** " So you are gonna open a hole in my head…"

**Meredith** " Dr. Sheperd is shunting the cerebrospinal fluid where it will not form cysts. Do not worry you shall be fine. Gonna check you up later."

_Yamoki is in his 40's of Japanese origin._

_George enters the room of a 10 year old Caucasian boy with Cystic Fibrosis. His parents are present._

**George** "Hello. How are you doing?" _handshake with parents_

**boy** "he llo w " _and coughs hard_

**Parent** " Can we make all the coughing go away?"

**George** " The drugs that are being administered are for causing coughing. It eventually will make him feel way better."

_Checks his chest sounds and administers another dose of drug in boy's I.V._

_Cristina already in room talking with patient_

**Cristina** "So you can't get any sleep?"

**Jake** "Max 3 hours a day. Insomnia is killing me!"

**Cristina** " What do you do the whole day? Got a job or anything?"

**Jake** " Currently no… money provided by my folks, got my apartment so nothing I do all day. It's pretty amazing"

**Cristina** "If you worked you would learn to appreciate sleep and you'd forget all about insomnia"

**Jake** "What are you suggesting doctor? That I am making this up!"

**Cristina** "You'd better not be 'cos some people really need medical help."

_Back to Izzie. She ties a tourniquet on woman's (Kate) arm._

**Izzie** "I used to be very good at this. No need to get nervous!"

**Kate** "Used to?"

**Izzie** "Well it's been a while since I last did it but yeh no worries. Just find a vein and pop right in!"

_Izzie palpates on the crook of the elbow and cleans the area._

**Izzie** "Look away now!"

**Kate** "I'd rather not." _3 seconds pause _"OUCH!"

**Izzie** " There. It's almost done."

_**Derek, Burke and Bailey walk out of the elevator talking and going in Dr. Webber's office. **_

**Derek** "Hello Chief you'd like to talk to us? Anything bad going on?"

**Webbe**r "No, not at all. For once it seems that everything is going round like a clock in this hospital"

**Burke **"Chief could you be a bit quick cos I have to perform a bypass in less than 30 minutes and I want to check on the patient."

**Webber** "Yes, yes sure. It's just the time of the year where you gotta file an evaluation report for the interns. Even though Dr. Bailey is in control of the bunch I want you all to contribute to their report."

**Bailey** "That's all!" _looking a bit surprised_

**Webber** "Yes…." _Pause for 5 secs _"Actually I would like all of us to go out for dinner tonight. I've always wanted to spend some time with you outside hospital hours so yes…I see that you are all free tonight…if you don't have anything booked for tonight…is that okay with all of you?"

**Burke** "Yes chief we are all delighted! Take us wherever you want…"

_The 3 leave the office _

**Bailey** "Is he dying? What's all this love-you style tone of his voice?"

**Burke** "Yeh must be something seriously wrong with him"

**Derek** "Nah…he is not that cold…distant as you think"

**Bailey** "Yeh sure…I can feel his warmth every single day".

**Burke **"Where d'you think he'll take us?

_Dr Burke's pager beeps_

**Burke** "Gunshot wound straight to the chest. Gotta go!"

**Bailey** "Comin' over."

_As they run to the O.R. Meredith is filling some paperwork._

**Bailey** "Dr. Grey would you like to attend a trauma surgery?"

**Meredith** "Now?"

**Bailey** "Got anything better to do?"

**Meredith** "Scrubbing in!"

_Cristina approaches Meredith._

**Cristina** "What did she assign you now?"

**Meredith** "Trauma surgery!" _with a huge smile on her face_

**Cristina** "No freaking way!"

**Meredith** "Way"

_**Inside the OR**_

**Burke** "Dr. Grey administer hemacel and ringer lactate. Dr Bailey give 20 dopamine and 1 mg atropine sulphate. We can do this."

**Bailey** "Vital signs are still dropping."

**Meredith** " We have asystole Dr. Burke" _followed by the steady flat beep._

**Burke** "So what do we do about it Dr. Grey?"

_Meredith freezes and hesitates._

**Meredith** "Pass me the defibrillator NOW!"

_Bends over to the patient._

**Meredith** "Charge again"

**Burke** "Do as she orders"

**Bailey** " We have rhythm"

_Cristina in auditorium with George and Izzie_

**Cristina** "Oh my God! I can't believe it. Not only has she got the opportunity to scrub in,she also gets to resuscitate!"

**George** "Wow she actually did it…"

**Izzie** "I knew I should've brought booze as well!"

_The 4 of them sitting on gurneys._

**Cristina **"You did a fantastic job Mer. You see you definitely got the surgeon thing in you. At least admit it.

**Meredith** "Thanks…but honestly I think you'd all be able to resuscitate."

**George** "I am not sure about me…"

**Cristina** " Me neither"

**George** "So little miss-know-it-all thinks she could've missed?"

**Cristina **"I was talking about you!"

**Izzie** "Hey George you were saying something this morning for going out at night..."

**George** "Ah yeh. Do you wanna go out for a dinner? Nothing too formal. Just to catch up a bit outside the hospital… We haven't actually gone out for quite some time."

**Meredith **"Count me in!"

**Cristina** "Me too!"

**Izzie** "All settled then."

**George** "Fine I am going to make the reservations".

**Meredith** "Come on let's go!"

**Izzie** "Go where?"

**Meredith** "Follow me."

**George** "Where's she taking us?"

**Cristina** "Haematology!"

**Izzie** "You're thinking of changing your interests Mer!"

**Meredith** "Roll your sleeves dear friends"

**George** "What!"

**Meredith** " Let's save a life today. Ain't that your motto! Stop being such pricks for not resuscitating. Save your life now."

**Cristina** "Oh she certainly has humour"

**Meredith** "Nah I am serious! In fact I'll do it as well to make that more than one life."

**Nurse** "Hello, may I help you ?"

**Meredith** "Yes we'd like to donate blood."

_Walk along with the nurse. Stop at the room. _

**Meredith** "We are interns. We can do this by ourselves. Thank you."

**Cristina** "Do you always take things so personally?"

**Meredith** "Okay. To make it fair write your name on a piece of paper and we each draw one."

_Each draws one piece._

**Cristina **"Ugh I got O'Maley."

**Meredith** "I got you"

**Izzie **"I got Mer and George is going under my needle."

**George** "I got to go somewhere. Can't stay."

**Cristina** "What 's wrong big man? It's your period days and your haemoglobin's low?"

**George** "Fine."

_Meredith sits on a chair with left arm protruding._

**Cristina** "Wow girl you got some juicy veins there!"

**Meredith** "Yeh, its those veins that people claim to have the 'surgeon blood' in 'em.

**Izzie** "George may not have his period but Mer is definitely having hers soon!"

_Returning to their ward._

**Bailey** "What did you people do!" _noticing the band aids on their arm._

**Izzie** "Meredith forced us to give blood."

**Bailey** " Perhaps we should send Dr. Grey to give talks and push people to donate instead of keeping her in these 4 walls."

_**Meredith's Place**_

**George** "Come on girls. Hurry up. No need to get all powdered up and wear you finest clothes with deep cleavages and find the perfect purse that has matches the shoe's color. Okay I sound gay again. I stop here…"

_Girls emerge from the staircase._

**George** "Wow you both look stunning!"

**Izzie** "We gotta go pick Cristina up"

_Cristina walks in a semi-formal black dress._

_George looks surprised._

**George** "I didn't know you wear dresses."

**Cristina** " I didn't know you wear pants."

**George** "You see, I try to make a compliment and she makes fun of me!"

**Izzie** "Well Georgey you didn't make a compliment"

**George** "Cristina you look great. How's that?"

**Cristina** "Thank you."

**Meredith** "Now I'd love to see you ride your bike with that."

**Cristina** "Ugh…shut up and drive Mer!"

_They enter the restaurant only to find out who have just entered as well._

**Webber** "We just don't seem to find a way to get rid of you 4 annoying interns do we?"

**Bailey** "Well, since it is such a coincidence how about we all dine together? I am sure none of you minds."_ Looking at Webber._

**Webber** "Yes Miranda I guess you are right."

_They sit on a round table._

**Derek** "Dr. Grey you look very nice tonight."

**Meredith **"Thank you Dr. Sheperd."

**Burke** " You too Dr. Yang"

**Cristina** "Thank you Dr. Burke"

**Webber** "Dr. Stevens also looks stunning as well."

**Izzie **" Thanx"

**Bailey** "Yeah yeah and you too George you look stunning as well. Now can we order?"


End file.
